The Adventures of Link Gal: The Beginning
by VampireForLife16
Summary: Miri is a village girl, poor but beautiful. What happens when this village girl is taken on a journey that could change Link's and her life, forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Over the Mountains and through the woods…"

Miri, a beautiful girl with brown hair in pony-tails and freckles on her nose, had just been ordered to bring water up to the Queens Castle.

I've never been to such a thought. Only the luckiest of villagers were allowed.

Miri was soon so tired that the sun made her torture more by throwing more heat waves at her.

"Excuse me." someone pushed her to the ground. Miri woke up suddenly looking at a tall pale man wearing white stockings to his brown boots and a green "dress", that looked as it was made from leaves, on top of his head was a green hat, on his back was a sword blue sword with a hourglass attached to it and a brown shield with weird designs in white.

His blue eyes searched Miri's face, "Your-" she couldn't speak.

"Are you heading for the castle?" He asked, looking at the buckets of water.

Miri just watched with amazement. Her jaw hanging as if it has just popped out of place.

"I'm going there as well. Follow me." He grabbed two buckets and began walking. With that, Miri took a deep breath.

"Hello." Miri finally said carrying two other buckets.

"Glad you can talk." He said.

"Your, my villages hero, aren't you?" Miri asked trembling.

The man nodded. "I'm Link. You are?"

"I'm- I'm…Miri." Miri tried not to look his way. It was embarrassing enough to let a man do a woman's job. If her father saw what she was doing, she would be in a heap of trouble.

"Why are you here?" Miri asked. "Aren't supposed to be saving lives?"

Link was quiet until he spotted the castle up ahead.

" Can you keep a secret, Miri?" Link whispered.

"Yes, sir." Miri said.

"Zelda needs my help, a very powerful necklace has been stolen. Without the necklace, the kingdom will fall. I fear Gonondorf stole it." Link whispered.

"Gonondorf? Who is that?" Miri asked.

"The person who wants to take over the world…"

"So, does Mad Joe, down the street. But I don't see him planning anything big." Miri said.

"He is also the person who will do anything to get Zelda killed." Link said.

"So, Ganandorf is trying to kill our Princess Zelda? And destroy the world?" Miri asked.

Link nodded.

"May I come with you?" Miri asked.

"It's too dangerous, Miri. You'll get yourself hurt." Link said sternly.

"Because I'm a girl isn't it? I'm thirteen, for heaven sakes. I know I can help!" Miri yelled.

"Shh! Just forget what I told you." Link said, looking that he was at least minutes away from the castle.

"Never." Miri hissed.

"You're a stubborn little girl." Link said.

"Thank you. Now I insist, that you take me with you." Miri said.

"I'm sorry, Miri. Your going to get hurt." Link dropped the buckets now that he was right in front of a giant white castle.

"Name?" A knight asked.

"Link and a friend." Link said picking up the buckets.

"Enter." the knight said.

"Is this Princess Zelda's castle?" Miri asked.

"No." Link said. "Go this way and take a right. The woman in the blue robes will take the buckets, then I want you out of here. Nice meeting you, Miri." Link walked into the castle, leaving the two heavy buckets.

"Nice meeting you too," Miri said nicely. "LINK!" Miri spat when he was out of sight.

Come on, MIRI! This is your chance to go! A little voice in her head said.

Stay out of trouble! Another voice said.

"I'm going." Miri said. With that she picked up her dirty blue dress and ran into the hallway where Link had disappeared. She entered a room that had pink painted walls with a white-diamond chandelier, a wooden floor that had a brilliant orange glow. White flowers were printed on the walls, with weird royalty signs that Miri didn't recognize. The most thing that stood out in the whole room was a mirror. It was giant and golden with a swirl-like design.

"Wow…" Miri slowly walked toward the attractive mirror.

She held out her hand to touch the design. It felt "magical" to her.

Miri felt as she was being pulled into the mirror. She soon felt out of the trance and she saw half her hand was in the mirror.

"Oh MY!" Miri yelled, she closed his eyes, she felt as if she had been sucked up by a tornados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miri woke up, cold and wet. She took a breath and stood up.

"MY SHOES!" Miri yelped as she saw she was wearing black boots, white tights, and a blue like dress, like Link's. Her hair was loose and a blue hat on top of her head.

"Ohh, father is going to be angry!" Miri yelled.

"Who goes there?" A strong manly voice yelled.

"Link! It's Miri." Miri called.

Link appeared out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?" he asked outraged.

"I followed you. Got a problem with that!?" Miri smiled. "Now, that I proved that girl's can follow men, dangerous or not, I can go home now." Miri turned around, expecting to see the mirror. "Link, where's the mirror?"

"It's gone." Link said. "Follow me."

Miri, was now mad as hell.

"Where are we going?" Miri asked impatiently.

Link didn't answer.

"You IDIOT! I asked you a question." Miri yelled. "Normally, I wouldn't call a man a idiot. But since you're a boy! You are one!"

"No need for names." Link whispered.

"No. Need for names? Right now is a need! If I don't get to my house by sunset father will hurt me. Please, take me home." Miri said. Now, regretting that she had called Link an idiot.

"I'm sorry Link." Miri said minutes later realizing what she did was wrong.

"Took you long enough." Link murmured.

"No need to be rude, Link." Miri smirked.

They continued through trees and plants. Waiting, searching, for a sign. To get Miri home, before she annoyed, Link and others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What do you think? It's probably not as good as others. But I find this really intresting. This chapter was a weeks work. Imagine the next chapter. Next chapter is coming Tuesday! Or maybe on Hallows Eve! See you then. Happy Halloween Mortalz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Forming"

Miri was as tired as ever.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

Link thought that he would never reach his destination on time.

"Miri," Link began, thinking of something to shut her up. "How would you like to meet Princess Zelda?"

"You mean, the one that knows how to fight and show men who's boss?" Miri asked, a tiny squeak in her voice.

"Erm…sure. I mean, yes." Link said, a bit unsure.

"Will she like what I'm wearing?" Miri asked.

"You'll be fine," Link said as he almost tripped over a root. "You look like me so of course she'll like what you wear. She'll think you're my little apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Miri thought out loud. "Okay." she said approvingly.

"What?" Link said.

"You asked me to be your apprentice. I said, yes." Miri said.

"I've never said anything related to that." Link said.

"Yes, you did." Miri said.

"No, I didn't." Link hissed.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you-"

"OKAY!" Link said frustrated. "I did!"

"So, I'm your apprentice now?" Miri asked.

Link took a deep breath. He turned around and looked into Miri's brown eyes. He sighed and said. "Yes. You are my apprentice. On one condition, don't talk until we get to Zelda's Castle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Link has a apprentice, eh? We'll see what we can do with her." A dark voice laughed.

"She won't know what hit her." The other voice laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link and Miri finally spotted a tip of a pink- white like castle ahead. Flowers, from colors , pink, white, purple, blue, and others.

"This is beautiful. Do you live here too Link?" Miri asked looking at the castles beauty.

" I stay here at times when I need to rest." Link said.

"Your lucky." Miri sighed as she walked into the flowers.

"Well," Link said. "Your going to have to stay here, while I find where the Mirror is going to be next."

"Okay." Miri said, excited that she would meet Princess Zelda herself. "Is my hair okay?" Miri asked.

"It's fine." Link said stopping her and removing a piece of brown hair out of Miri's face, his blue eyes met her brown eyes and he smiled.

Link stood up and whistled his way to the castle, as if he didn't know the danger he and Miri was.

"Link," Miri began as she followed Link to the castle. A huge brown gate was already brought down by the knight in white.

"Who enters?" The knight yelled.

It made Miri wake up, back into reality.

"Yes?" Link said looking at the guard. "I'm a friend of Zelda's."

"Do, you….do you…" Miri chocked on the word.

"Which friend?" The Knight asked.

"Harvey, stop asking questions and let me in. It's an emergency." Link said.

"Have to take a piss, eh?" Harvey said removing his helmet and shaking his brown hair.

"No." Link said a bit embarrassed. "I…um…I got a apprentice."

"APPRENTICE? Where's the little tyke?" Harvey ran his fingers through his hair. "There she is. She looks like me, what a beauty."

Miri blushed. "Thank you." she whispered and followed Link into the castle.

The castle was so unbelievable that it was hard to describe. People were dashing everywhere, doors were opening and closing, white walls were welcomed by blue designs, a chandelier hung right at the door big as ever. "Excuse me?" and "Pardon me." was exchanged through the people.

"What did you want to tell me, Miri?" Link asked.

"Nothing. What's going on here?" Miri asked.

"Zelda's throwing a party." Link said.

"A party? What kind princess throws a party!" Miri said.

Apparently, Princess Zelda.

----------------------------------

Miri had followed Link into a room filled with pink roses, walls that were the color of the sky, gold incrusted in the walls. Music played, hypnotizing all who listened.

"I don't like that music. Change it." A strict voice yelled.

"But, princess. This is the third time. Which music would you like?" A weak voice pleaded.

"Something new. Nothing to old." the strict voice said.

"That's what you said hours ago. There is nothing _new_." the weak voice said.

"Well, then. If you would like to let down your princess once more…" the strict voice sighed.

"Oh, no. No, I promise you. We _will _find something _new_." the weak voice said.

A short man with white hair and was incredibly fat with a tux on ran out the room as if he had just saw a mutated rat.

Miri shook her head. Miri looked up as she heard a click-clack of heels. A tall girl, looked a bit younger than Link, had long brown hair, blue crystal eyes, wearing a purple and white dress, she had long elf ears like Links, pale skin, and gold designs on the dress, added she had white gloves, that shined in the light.

"Link!" Zelda looked at Link, giving him a hug. As Zelda let go, "Where in the world have you been? Have you got the necklace?"

"No, not yet. I would have, but I got…stopped." Link said looking at Miri, who was looking at the white tile floor.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, looking at Miri.

"I'm Miri. I'm Link's apprentice." Miri mumbled.

"Apprentice?" Zelda looked at Link. "Has Link taught you anything?"

"No." Miri answered immediately.

"Where do you come from?" Zelda asked checking out Miri to make sure nothing was wrong with Miri.

"A village." Miri answered.

"You're a girl, correct?" Zelda asked.

"Yes."

"How did you meet Link?"

"He helped me."

"With what?"

"Buckets of water."

"Buckets of water?" Zelda looked at Link. "You brought a villiage girl, that is not from Hyrule."

"So, this is what this place is." Miri said.

"Your taking her back right?" Zelda asked Link.

"I plan to, once the mirror is back." Link said.

"You decided to take her here?"

"I can't take her with me. It's too dangerous." Link responded.

"Too dangerous? She's your apprentice for heaven sakes." Zelda said. "Did you even teach how to use a sword?"

"No." Link said.

" Well, then. I'll teach her." Zelda said, looking at Miri.

Miri looked up and smiled. "Really?"

Zelda nodded. "Your coming with Link, to get back the necklace. It would be a great experience."

"What?" Link said.

"That's a good idea. When do I start, Princess Zelda?"

"Call me Tetra, and we start now." Zelda smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's being trained by the princess."

"Don't worry. The girl won't make it. How about we have a visit to our new enemy?"

"Perfect."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry, for this being so late. Anyway, I like this chapter. It's cool. I can't wait to write the training chapter. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"**Training"**

"I can't!" Miri yelled.

"Yes, you can. Just take a swing, I promise you won't hurt the man." Zelda said.

Miri and Zelda were in combat practice. It was Miri's job to kill the fake person that looked as if it was mutating slowly. Miri held up her wooden sword and her wooden shield.

"But, Tetra. This is a human being. I can't take a life." Miri said, still eyeing the fake man take his shape into a monster.

"It's too late for him. Just kill it before he transforms! Do you want to knock out a mutated monster? No, you don't. So kill it for heaven sakes." Zelda yelled.

Miri knew this was her last chance. She took a swing at the monster. The monster fell to it's knees turning back into a man, bloody and useless. The man was dead.

"Good job, Miri. Next time, take a swing at the neck. It would of gone faster." Zelda came over in her battle suit. "Miri? Are you okay?"

"I…I…I…killed him." Miri's mouth was ran dry, she looked at the ashes that was remaining of the monster.

"Come on! What if the monster took a village's life, wouldn't you slay it?" Zelda asked.

Miri thought. And thought. "No. It wouldn't feel right." Miri shook her head.

Zelda screamed in frustration. "How can I make you get this Miri!?"

Zelda thought for awhile. "What if your family died, because the monster killed them?"

Miri looked at Zelda for a long time, not wanting to say a thing.

"I wouldn't. Just because I have the power to kill doesn't mean that I'll use it. The monster then would of taken a life of a great family. I could kill the monster but I won't because I know my father wouldn't approve of me killing it." Miri said, her hands clenched.

"You're a brave little girl." Zelda said. "But then I can easily see your weak spot."

"Which is?" Miri asked.

"Your scared of your family dieing. It's obvious. I don't know one person who would tell such a speech out loud." Zelda said.

"I know what your weakness is, Tetra." Miri said. "It is quite obvious. Your scared of being wrong."

Zelda clapped her hands in satisfaction. "Good job! But no, that isn't my weakness, being wrong is just one of my pet peeves. Nothing more."

Miri stopped clenching her fists and shrugged.

"You learn fast. Soon, you'll be able to face me. It'll be fun trust me. For now, we get dressed for the party." Zelda gave Miri a pat on the back then walked out the room, as if she was in a hurry.

Miri looked at her wooden sword. "This is pathetic. What did I get myself into?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In A LOT! Of trouble. How about we invite ourselves to the party."

"Brilliant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miri had no clue where to go. She tried to ask the maids and servants where but they all ignored her.

"Miri! Your supposed to be getting ready with Zelda." Link said.

"Well, why aren't you dressed?" Miri asked.

"Because, I'm standing guard." Link said. "I don't want anyone that looks suspicious at the party. I have to keep Zelda safe."

"Shouldn't I be prepared too?" Miri asked. "Since, I am your apprentice."

"Miri, your to little. I'm sorry, just enjoy the party and when I find the necklace you'll be able to go home." Link said.

"So, I'm not your apprentice anymore?" Miri asked.

"Miri, I never asked you to be my apprentice…to tell you the truth I never wanted one." Link confessed.

"It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?!" Miri yelled. "I hate you." Miri stomped away, she quickly saw a door that had the sign that said

_Hyrule Apprentice_

Miri entered and was welcomed by the smell of cinnamon. Miri walked into the room, the walls were yellow and warm, the bed was pink with weird royal designs, the floor was made of wood with a gold rug next to the bed, the dresser was tan with a mirror above it, on the dresser was a brush, and comb. The next door was the bathroom, the tub was gold with a white toilet, and a hamper shoot at the side of the room.

"Wow!" Miri said feeling a bit better.

Miri spotted a dress on the bed, it was a light blue, it had white gloves, the dress started at her chest to her ankles.

Miri decided not to wear the beautiful dress. She fixed her brown hair in the mirror, she put it back into a pony-tail.

"Your not going to my party like that." Zelda said walking in with her same dress that Miri met her in.

"I'm not wearing that pathetic dress." Miri said finishing up her last pony-tail.

"I'm not forcing you to wear a dress. I'm just saying that I don't like what your wearing." Zelda said.

"Well, I don't want your opinion." Miri snapped.

"You remind me of myself." Zelda said.

"Oh really?" Miri hissed.

Zelda nodded.

"Tetra, we are nothing alike. Sure, we have the same personality but we'll never be the same." Miri said.

"Why not?"

"You're a princess. You're rich, you know how to fight, and you have a huge house." Miri said.

"Sure, I'm "rich", but I don't have a "loving" family, and I was never a apprentice. I don't have brown eyes. But, we all complain." Zelda said sighing.

"What's with you?" Miri asked.

"I heard your conversation with Link." Zelda said, sitting on Miri's bed. "I'm sorry. I've never heard Link ever say something like that."

"Weird." Miri said. "It's okay though, Link will find the mirror and I'll be out of your way in no time."

"Well, Miri I want you to stay. Your easy to train, and I want you to go with Link to bring back the necklace." Zelda said. "Deal?"

"Deal." Miri said.

"Now, are you going to wear a dress or dress like Link?" Zelda asked.

"I rather keep what I'm wearing." Miri smirked.

"Good." Zelda said leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour has passed, Miri was ready. She had been practicing in the combat room.

"Fantastic." a voice rang around the room.

"Who's there?" Miri asked arming her sword.

"I'm not here to fight." the voice said. "I was just walking by…"

Miri turned around and saw a boy, that was about her age, he had brown hair an blue eyes, with tan skin, he was smiling, wearing a black tux.

"Well…" Miri said not looking at him. "Go back to the party. It's about to start."

"Why aren't you going?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Miri snapped. "I chose not to go. Besides, I have to stand guard."

"There are tons of guards. Come, you can sit with me and my father."

"Maybe not enough…" Miri said.

"…_I never even wanted a apprentice." _

"Okay." Miri said feeling anger rise in her.

"Good." the boy said.

Miri walked passed him as he offered to hold her hand.

"I don't think so." Miri hissed as she walked into a huge room that was filled of music and food.

"Miri, your supposed to be looking for anything unusual." Zelda said as she walked over to Miri.

Before Miri could say anything, the boy finally caught up with Miri and saw Zelda waiting eagerly for an answer.

"You never told me you were friends with Princess Zelda." the boy said. "I'm Ethan." Ethan held out his hand.

"Ethan who? I never invited an Ethan…" Zelda hissed.

"Miri? What are you wearing?" Link asked as he came over. "Where is the dress?"

"Why would you care?" Miri snapped.

"My father is over there! He was invited." Ethan said.

"Oh really?" Zelda asked.

"Because, you're my apprentice!"

"Can YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Miri yelled.

"Ethan's here, it's a party for heaven sakes! Everyone should be invited." Miri said. "I don't want to be your apprentice. I don't even want to see you anymore." Miri walked out the room, not mad, not sad, but bored.

"Miri, wait up." Ethan called.

"Can you go stalk someone else?" Miri said grabbing hold of her sword.

Ethan was quiet after that.

"Are you still following me?" Miri asked minutes later.

"Yes." Ethan said.

"Well, it's getting kind of creepy." Miri stopped walking and turned to face Ethan. "Can you go back?"

"I'm not creepy, and why?"

"What do you mean why? You've been following me for…" Miri held her sword tightly. "Who are you really?"

"I'm Ethan…"

"Oh really?" Miri held the sword at Ethan's throat. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? I said, get out of the castle." Miri said.

"Your making a mistake, you filthy village girl. You don't deserve to be in this castle, to be a apprentice, to be even noticed by the princess or my kingdoms' hero!" Ethan said. "And your pathetic sword won't kill a thing." Ethan walked away.

"What a…a jerk." Miri said, slipping her sword back into her back pack.

"Miri…" Link's voice echoed.

"What do you want?" Miri asked, only seeing Link's figure.

"Follow me." He said.

"Why?"

"I want to apologize." Link said.

"Well, I want to see your face before you apologize." Miri said.

"Okay."

"What's with-" Miri screamed on top of her lungs.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey! Well, happy halloween! Um...sorry for such a crappy chapter. More to come! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

"**When Things Come in Handy"**

"Did you hear that, Link?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded. "Let's go."

Zelda ran to the combat room and grabbed her sword while Link made his way to the east of the castle.

Soon, Zelda caught up. When they made it to the east of the castle, it was quiet.

"Where is she?" Zelda whispered.

"I don't know." Link whispered.

"Looking for someone…" Link's voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Link asked.

"Split up." Zelda motioned.

Link went into another huge room that was so dark you couldn't see a thing.

"Come out, Dark Link." Link said. "I'm here. Let the girl go."

"Let's have some fun first." Dark Link laughed.

"What fun?" Link slid out his hourglass sword.

Dark Link laughed some more, making the room cold.

"LINK!" Miri screamed. "HE'S GOING AFTER TETRA."

"Miri, where are you?" Link called.

Silence fell over the room. Link shook his head and ran to the other room where he heard swords clashing.

"Link," Zelda said. "A little help."

Zelda back-flipped to the other side. Dark red blood was oozing out of her arm, her face was pale, with that Zelda pulled herself to the corner, watching.

"Your princess is weak!" Dark Link said. "Look at that Miri. You were trained by someone so vulnerable."

"Get me out of here. None of this is real, your tricking me! Help!" Miri was stuck inside Dark Link, as if she was in a cage.

"It's true, now watch me kill Hyrule's beloved hero." Dark Link smirked.

Dark Link stricked at Link's feet, Link jumped, getting back on his feet. With that, Link aimed for the heart of Dark Link, with that Dark Link laughed.

"You think you can kill me like any person! Haven't we've gone over this!" Dark Link laughed.

"Are you going to laugh every second. It's get's annoying." Miri said, feeling hopeless. She laid down in her cage looking at Link an Dark Link fight.

"Enough!" Dark Link said. "Your weak as well Link. I expected more from your princess and you. I'll be back, and keep your apprentice! She'll soon see who is the most powerful in Hyrule." Dark Link put his hand in his stomach and out came little Miri. Dark Link threw her to the floor as she grew back into her normal size. When she stood up Dark Link was gone.

Link slid his sword back into his back pack.

"Are you okay, Miri?" He asked.

"Get away from me." Miri said rushing over to Zelda. "Are you okay, Tetra?"

"I'll be fine, happens all the time." Zelda helped herself up and began to walk out the room as if she wasn't bleeding at all.

"What can I say to make you feel better?" Link asked.

Miri was quiet, she walked out the room, ignoring Link's request.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miri had walked back to the party, starving. Everyone looked a bit worried of what happened.

"Your Link's apprentice! What happened?" Everyone started to whisper this.

"I'm NOT Link's apprentice. I never was. The princess just cut herself, nothing more. Get back to the party." Miri said exhausted.

_Dark Link wasn't tricking me. He wanted me to join him…but he is Link's enemy. Even if I hate Link that doesn't mean I'll go to the wrong side to hurt him. I would never want to hurt him. Link's my friend. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be on this amazing adventure. I would be back at my house milking cows and bringing water back and fourth to the castle. _Miri thought. _I guess I have a lot to pray about tonight. I have to tell Link everything. I mean, like everything. He saved my life, he took me here, he is letting me stay with Princess Zelda. How lucky could a village girl get? But then, Ethan…oh how he despises me so much. But then he is as cute as a turkey on a Sunday afternoon. The things I say in my head…_

"Oh, you see father. That, is Link's so called apprentice." Ethan said walking over.

"What are you doing back here?" Miri asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"I wanted you to meet my father. Gardon." Ethan said.

"Nice to meet you, young lady." Gardon looked at her with his huge brown eyes, he had red hair, wearing a black tux, it took Miri a minute until she realized he was really tan.

"Nice to meet you too, Ethan's father." Miri said, not keeping her eyes of Ethan, who wouldn't stop looking at her.

"Seems, you two have a lot of catching up to do. I have to go, Ethan. Steven will be here to pick you up, soon." Gardon left.

"What are you looking at!?" Miri spat.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Ethan said.

Music began to flow in the air once more.

"Would you," Ethan said looking around, watching grown ups dance. "Like to dance?"

"With a filthy village girl? Won't I ruin your reputation?" Miri asked.

"Stop asking questions. I'm beginning to change my mind." Ethan said.

"Fine, and don't rush me." Miri grabbed his hand and they waltz to the middle of the room.

"Tell me, what do you know about Link." Ethan said, not taking his eyes off Miri.

"You're a charmer you know that. I'm not stupid." Miri said. "How do I know your not working for the bad guys?"

"I'm sure a bad guy wouldn't ask a apprentice to dance." Ethan said.

"Are you so sure?" Miri asked as Ethan twirled her around.

"Very sure. I'm also sure that," Ethan whispered in her ear. "If I was a bad guy, I would of killed you already."

Miri's heart stopped.

"Would you ever trust me?" He asked.

"It depends. Are you the good guy?" Miri said.

"Do you want to find out?" Ethan asked in Miri's ear.

"If you promise to dance with me forever." Miri said closing her eyes.

"Forever? Maybe not forever, but until I leave." Ethan said.

"What changed your mind about me?" Miri asked opening her eyes again.

"A lot of things." Ethan said.

"Like what?" Miri asked.

"We have the same goal." Ethan said as he twirled Miri once more.

"Goal? Which goal is that?" Miri asked.

"To be a hero of Hyrule. To destroy all evil that even threatens Hyrule." Ethan said.

Miri nodded.

"Would you ever tell Link about me?" Ethan asked.

"Tell Link what?" Link asked who came near them. "Miri, what are you doing?"

Miri stopped dancing and walked out of Ethan's grip.

"I'm dancing with a friend. Anything wrong with that?" Miri asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." Link said. "I just don't want you getting kidnapped again. He could be evil for all we know." Link said.

"Ethan isn't evil. Glad you care Link, but shouldn't you be watching over Tetra?" Miri asked.

"Sorry." Link said. "Have fun, Miri. Also, be careful." Link walked away.

"I have to leave as well, Miri." Ethan said.

"Will I see you again?" Miri asked.

"You can always invite me over. Or come over to my house. I live on top of a mountain, not far away." Ethan said.

"Okay. Goodbye, Ethan." Miri said.

Ethan kissed Miri's hand, leaving her speechless. As he left Miri felt back to her old self. She headed to the clinic.

"Miri!" Link said when he saw her face. "Why aren't you dancing with that Ethan kid?"

"He had to leave. How's Tetra?" Miri asked.

"Not so well. Dark Link cut her arm with a sword, that I don't even know about. Miri, we have to find the necklace. Without it, Zelda can die. We leave in the morning." Link left the room.

With that Miri carried herself to her room. She plopped herself on the bed thinking, _how can my day get any worse?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Hey, again! Happy 3rd day of November!!! I love the couple Ethan and Miri...but really...is Ethan just a decoy of what's really happening? **

**Is he the enemy? What does he want to know about Link? Or just a innocent boy who wants to be with Miri? Well, i guess the only way is to read chapter 5! See you then! Oh, and make sure to review!**


End file.
